Distant Sky
by 27x18
Summary: Dino is asked by Timoteo to help tutor Tsuna to prepare her for boss duties for the Vongola, while Dino has always thought of her as a little sister, now that she's no longer the clumsy teen will that change? Fem!Tsuna DxFem!27 Oneshot.


Distant Sky

Author : 27x18

Not sure if this will be more then a oneshot at this point, was just a random request from Queen Cavallone

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Dino tugged at his tie nervously while he paced in the entrance hall of his Italian mansion, the headquarters of the Chiavarone _famiglia_.

Today he was hosting his little sister, Tsuna had come from Japan for practical boss training and Reborn and Timoteo, the Vongola Nono, had both requested his assistance in this, as an ally of the _famiglia_ and as a friend of Tsuna's

Her Guardians would all be coming with her of course, and taking up residence in his mansion for lessons from his men on the many different behind the scenes tasks they performed to support their boss.

Dino was going to be tutoring Tsuna on boss duties from a first hand perspective. To say he was nervous was an understatement, Dino had never tutored anyone in this manner, and the thought of tutoring just brought back bad memories of his time under Reborn's tutelage.

A time that still haunted his nightmares.

Was he supposed to tutor like that? How could he even bring himself to tutor like that, but Reborn was coming too right? So if he didn't would Reborn punish him? He had just fought with Kyoya, but that was all that was needed, this time it was all paperwork, meetings, how to convey herself at all times, working with the family in all sorts of ways.

Dino immediately threw the idea of tutoring like Reborn out the window, he couldn't ever tutor his little sister like that, not the small little brown fluffy girl, Dino had too big a soft spot for her, even though it had been a year since he last saw her, between her training in Japan and High School, and his own _famiglia_ taking priority while he worked through some intense inter family relationship issues. Dino missed her

Dino's soft spot for her was a badly kept secret, especially how she always managed to calm him down when he was flustered, even if his _famiglia_ wasn't around, Tsuna being there had always been a good motivation to do his best, even if it hadn't always worked, it was the thought that counted.

So he would tutor her how he would have liked to be tutored, he wasn't going to hit her or electrocute her, there would be no bombs attached to her chair and no guns shooting in her direction.

Dino was going to gently tutor her, even if Reborn didn't approve, it didn't matter, Dino had been asked to do this, not Reborn, and he would do it his way.

"Romario, are they not here yet?" Dino called while his greying right hand man chuckled at his boss, Dino had been up since the early hours of the morning, though the group didn't arrive until the afternoon, he had been frantic all day, making sure all the rooms were prepared and ready, making sure the chef's knew of the preferences of their guests, and pacing, a lot of pacing.

"Soon boss, the flight only landed a half hour ago." Romario reminded while Dino grumbled lightly and turned back along his path to continue pacing. He knew he was panicking, but this was his little sister, his favourite and only little sister, his fellow boss and someone he had guided in his own small way through all sorts of trials. Tsuna would be a fellow boss and friend for the rest if his life, for there was no way he was going to ever betray the Vongola nor part from their alliance. He wanted everything to be perfect.

"Calm down boss, I'm sure everything is fine." Another of his men chided while Dino whined softly in the back of his throat, turning to continue his path along the floor, no matter what any of his men said, or how they tried to calm him, Dino couldn't calm himself, he had been beside himself all day.

This was Tsuna, and her first time in Italy to boot, everything had to be _perfect_.

Running a nervous shaking hand through his blond locks Dino glanced at the door for the hundredth time for the last half hour since news of her flight landing had come in, as soon as he heard that he had ordered everyone to prepare for her imminent arrival, and had since been pacing and waiting.

"Why didn't we go to the airport to pick them up?" Dino whined "What if the driver got lost?" his brown eyes widened in panic while thoughts began to pile on him "What if something happened to her? What if someone tried to kidna-"

"Boss, the car just pulled in the drive!" one of his men called cutting off his panicked words while Dino ran to the doors and threw them open, jumping down the few steps of the entry in one leap while he watched the limo coming his way, just about dancing on the spot nervously while he waited for them to get to the end of the drive

Finally the limo had parked, Romario going to open the passenger door, Dino launching at the first body that moved in the car to leave assuming it was Tsuna, only to have the Leon-10 tonne hammer smack him back on his behind, wide eyes on a glaring Reborn, the tall once again adult form of his tutor frowning at him

"What do you think you're doing dame-Dino?" Dino quickly pulled himself up and dusted down his jeans while he made a pathetic face at Reborn

"The car was taking so long I was worried." Dino whined "Tsuna, is she here? She's alright isn't she? Oh Primo, did something happen?" The Leon-hammer made another swing at his head, Dino just barely dodging

"Stop babbling dame-Dino, it's a bad trait in a boss." Reborn growled out while the very person Dino had been waiting to see finally left the limo, smiling sweetly with that dangerously cute smile of hers, was Tsuna, the seventeen year old boss moving past Reborn to hug Dino, the Italian sighing in relief while he wrapped his arms back around her tightly

"Welcome to Italy, Tsuna." and for the first time all day Dino was able to relax, just hugging the next Donna of the Vongola

"Oy bronco, hands off the boss!" a shout came while Dino was bodily removed from the chuckling Tsuna by a silver haired teen with green eyes, green eyes that were currently glaring at Dino dangerously "Don't go hugging juu-hime without permission you Italian bastard." Gokudera Hayato growled while Dino waved his hands in surrender at the teen while Tsuna chided him softly

"He was just saying hello Hayato-kun, please don't be mad." Tsuna begged while Reborn cuffed her upside the head

"It was unbecoming of a boss dame-Tsuna, both he and you should know better." Reborn noted while Tsuna pouted at the tall tutor, but Reborn was unaffected by her pout and just frowned at her in return

"Maa, maa." a new voice came from the limo, the voice was tinted with laughter while Yamamoto Takeshi also slid out of the vehicle "He just missed her." Takeshi reminded "It's been like a year hasn't it Dino?" the blond Italian nodding while he smiling brightly at Tsuna

"It has, it's been much too long, ne _sorellina_." (little sister) Dino bade affectionately while Tsuna gave him a bright smile, Dino twitching at the unwanted and very unexpected twinge in his chest at that bright smile.

"Mmm, Dino-nii." Dino forced back the strange reaction he had and smiled at Takeshi instead

"Welcome to Italy, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Reborn and Tsuna." Dino bowed while Reborn waved back to the driveway where another two limousines were arriving

"The rest are coming, you going to invite us inside or not?" Reborn drawled while Dino nodded while he waved them up the stairs

"Of course, welcome to my humble home." Tsuna choked on nothing at that, humble? It was a mansion, a castle, how could anyone call this humble? "Come in, please, Ivan-" Dino turned to one of his black suited men "Please take care of the luggage." Dino bade while the man bowed and began to order the maids around so they could move things from the front limo and clear space for the next two to pull in and let the rest of the Vongola Guardians out.

Leading them up the stairs and into the entrance Dino waved Romario over "Romario is the Parlour prepared?" Dino asked while Romario hid his grin, his boss had only checked that fourteen times today

"Yes, shall I show our guests in?" Romario asked while Dino nodded, Tsuna tugging at the sleeve of his informal green and black jacket

"Is it alright if I wait until everyone is in before going there?" Tsuna asked her wide brown eyes blinking up at Dino whom had to bite back his girlish squeal, that look was adorable! Had Tsuna always been this cute?

"Of course." Dino promised while Romario led the first two guardians and Reborn to another room, Tsuna waiting to greet the rest of her Guardians, and ensure they hadn't blown anything up in the time they had been separated in the cars. Thankfully Tsuna had been able to force Mukurou and Kyoya into different cars so that no blood had been spilt on the drive, hopefully.

"How have you been since I last saw you Dino-nii?" Tsuna asked while they waited, Dino once again wondering at the small twinge in his chest before pushing it aside again and ruffling her hair with a smile

"Good, busy, boss stuff, you will know what that's like soon." he added while Tsuna reached up with a pout to try and tame her hair back down, it was hard enough to do without him fluffing it up even more.

"Mou, Dino-nii, don't do that." Tsuna whined while Dino chuckled and ruffled her hair again while she pouted up at him, Dino averting his eyes with another twinge, damn-it the girl should not be able to look that cute.

"Tsu-chan~" Tsuna squeaked as she was knocked over, one pineapple haired male attached to her waist while he snuggled her "We were separated for too long~" Mukurou purred while shooting a glare up at Dino while going back to snuggling his boss, someone grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him off her while Mukurou tossed a glare at Kyoya. Dino helped her up while the pair of strongest among her Guardians both brandished weapons at one another

"Please, not here." Tsuna begged stepping between them while Kyoya growled lightly, Mukurou's narrowed eyes focused on the Skylark that had disturbed his snuggle Tsuna time. "Please." Tsuna begged again while Chrome arrived at Mukurou's side and began to calm him down, Tsuna focusing on Kyoya then "Please Kyoya-san." silver grey eyes focused on her while he flicked his eyes from her to Mukurou

"I expect recompense for this, herbivore." Kyoya growled while Tsuna sighed in relief and nodded

"I promise you can fight him, but later, and not here, we can't destroy Dino-nii's mansion, and we only just arrived." Tsuna reasoned even as a small form tackled her again, but she didn't fall this time, wrapping her arms around the eight year old Lambo

"Tsu-nee, the pineapple was being mean." Lambo whined while Tsuna smoothed his black hair gently while comforting the child, Dino watching with a soft laugh, her family was as boisterous as ever. Pushing back the twinge at seeing the child hugging his little sister, Dino instead re-invited them all to the parlour

"Wait, Ryohei-nii?" Tsuna bade while looking around, where was her Sun Guardian?

" _ **Extreme!**_ " the cry came, Tsuna running to the doorway and face palming, there was her Sun having a boxing match with his damn Kangaroo. Being cooped up on the plane and then in the car had left him with energy to burn, and he was doing just that

"That herbivore." Kyoya growled while Tsuna rested a hand on his arm

"Leave him, Dino-nii, can you have someone show him in once he's calmed down?" Tsuna asked while Duno nodded with a chuckle, he sure could, waving over another of his men he gave them the order of the Vongola Decimo before showing all the gathered Guardians into the Parlour where Reborn was sipping at an espresso, while Takeshi and Hayato were having a one sided fight.

"Now, anyone want a drink?" Dino asked while maids listened in close for orders, standing at the ready to make anything request, soon making all the requested assortments of green tea, black tea, coffee etc.

"Alright, so, welcome to Italy everyone." Dino grinned while bowing to them all again "For the next few months you'll all be in the care of the Chiavarone _famiglia_ , some of my men are going to be helping you out with the different tasks expected and Tsuna will be working with me learning some of the practical side of being a boss." Dino explained, though he was sure Nono had already told them, it was a good idea to remind them all since he doubted some of them had listened at all

"Oya, so you're going to be working one on one with our little _hime_ hmm?" Mukurou purred while narrowing his eyes at the blond Italian "I do hope you're not thinking of using that time to seduce my little puppet to be." Dino flushed furiously at the thought while his mouth dropped open in shock, to even think about his little sister like that. Wide brown eyes met while Tsuna spluttered for words while blinking at Dino in as much confusion as he was.

"Uh…" Dino had no words really, to respond to that sort of accusation "Tsuna's my _sorellina_." Dino cried finally "How could you….I….uh." Dino flushed and closed his mouth then the illusionist began to laugh at him

"Kufufu, such a strong reaction." he noted while all eyes narrowed on him them, the entire tenth generation Guardians group glaring at the threat to their Tsuna's purity "Are you sure you have no interest, bronco-kun."

"Tsuna is my little sister, how could you think such a thing!" Dino cried while Tsuna turned to her guardians to beg them to stop, calming them all down before turning to Dino and smiling shyly

"Sorry Dino-nii, they've gotten really protective recently." Tsuna sighed "Not sure why…."

"Because herbivores keep trying to seduce you." Kyoya noted while Tsuna tiled her head curiously while blinking at him

"They have?" Hayato groaned at that, their boss was just too innocent, each request had gone over her head, the female thinking they wanted to be friends, not that they were asking her on a date. Her Guardians had their hands full for the last few months when the student body had realised that Tsuna was actually very pretty.

"Someone was hitting on my _sorellina_?!" Dino growled while his hand moved to his whip out of habit "Who?!" the blond demanded while Reborn shot a bullet past his cheek to bring him back to reality

"Forgetting dame-Tsuna's love life, can we get on with this? Act like a boss dame-Dino, not a hormonal teenager." Dino swallowed heavily while drawing back his emotions, so what if he was protective of Tsuna, she was his first little sister, no random student was good enough to ever be with her, the only one that should ever be by Tsuna's side was someone that could take care of her. Someone like- Dino cut the thought off right there, he shouldn't be thinking about that sort of thing.

Dragging his attention back to the now Dino got back to the briefing before showing the Guardians all to their rooms, Tsuna was the last one, the female trailing behind him while she smiled up at him sweetly

"Sorry about everyone Dino-nii, they've been really over protective for the last few months." Tsuna explained "None of them meant any harm, they just take the Guardian thing very seriously."

"They have reason to be worried Tsuna." Dino noted "You've gotten really cute over the last year, and men can be wolves." the Italian noted while she tilted her head at him in question, Dino averting his gaze quickly, definitely very cute, cuter then his sister had any right to be. "A-Anyway." Dino noted stopping before a door "This is your room, the luggage should be inside, get settled, someone will come by to bring you to lunch soon." Dino noted while Tsuna turned to him and wrapped her arms around his middle, Dino wrapping her back in the hug in return while fighting back his blush

"I missed you Dino." Tsuna whispered while he tightened his grip, pushing back that strange twinge again

"I missed you too Tsuna." he promised the brunette letting him go with a sweet smile before disappearing into her room, Dino whining gently in the back of his throat while he made a beeline for his office, Romario there with a report while Dino ran to his right hand man and grabbed at his jacket

"Romario, help." Dino cried, the elder man blinking confused at his boss "I think I'm a pervert." now that caught him by surprise, Romario stared at his boss startled

"B-Boss?"

"I'm a pervert." Dino whined "I just thought that my _sorellina_ looked….well….attractive." Dino all but sobbed "I'm a pervert." Romario chuckled and petted his bosses blond hair gently, poor Dino. While he had claimed Tsuna as his little sister all those years ago, he hadn't taken into account that over the years that feeling might change as she grew older and more like a woman from that gangly clumsy teen she had been.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

The next morning after breakfast everyone was pulled in other directions by his subordinates, Dino guiding Tsuna to his office. The heavy wooden door swung open to show a simple desk with piles of paperwork around and a laptop.

"Welcome to the main home of a boss." Dino chuckled while leading her over to the chair and bidding her sit, turning he began to make them both some coffee, Tsuna for all her preferences of tea would soon learn that coffee was the best friend of any boss.

"All that paperwork….by Primo, how do you get through it all?" Tsuna squeaked while Dino chuckled

"The paperwork is only the sensitive stuff they can't send online. No matter how secure the server is, there are some things we can't risk sending online." Dino explained "There's still a tonne more to go through on the laptop." Dino sighed while Tsuna whimpered aloud. Dino once again pushing back the twinge _She's your little sister, little sister, damn it you pedo, she's your sister._

 _Not by blood though_ a little devil whispered in his ear while Dino began to bang his head on the wall, Tsuna blinking at him in worry

"Dino-nii, are you alright?" Tsuna gasped while grabbing at his shoulders to stop him while the blond whimpered pitifully rubbing at his forehead

"Owww…" Dino whined while Tsuna guided him to the chair and sat him down, pulling out the first aide kit that she carried at all times as per Reborn's order. _A boss is always prepared for anything, dame-Tsuna_

"What were you thinking Dino-nii." Tsuna sighed while dabbing at the bleeding forehead of the Italian "Why would you do that?" Dino whimpered pitifully while she tended his injury

"I had to beat out the bad thoughts." Dino whined while Tsuna tilted her head at him, blinking at him with those wide brown eyes clearly confused. Dino turned his face away immediately while holding his nose _Bad thoughts, bad thoughts, bad thoughts._

"I was thinking nothing bad!" Dino yelled while Tsuna flinched back in surprise

"Are you alright Dino-nii? Did you hit your head too hard? You're acting weird." Tsuna asked while checking him for a fever by pressing her forehead to his own, Dino making a strange strangled sound and darting back so fast he toppled himself from the chair he was in and cracked the back of his head on the wall "Dino-nii!" Tsuna squeaked running to help him sit, the Decimo of the Chiavarone _famiglia_ all but sobbing, how had he come to this? Acting like a love struck teenager around his sister, his damn little sister, of all people.

"I'm so lame." Dino groaned while Tsuna giggled softly while checking the back of his head, no blood, so it hadn't cut open in his fall

"You're not lame Dino-nii, I happen to think you're quite cool." Tsuna assured while Dino sobbed and held his hands over his face, he hated that hearing her say that got him so elated, that it made his chest hurt and his pride swell.

This was his _sorellina_ damnit.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Romario sighed while he watched his boss pacing in his office after Tsuna had retired for the evening, Dino had been ranting as he paced for almost an hour now, about the bad thoughts that had been in his head, and the painful twinge in his chest every time she called him Dino-nii instead of Dino. The heat in his hand as her fingers brushed against his, the blush as she peered at him with those big brown eyes

"I don't know what's wrong with me Romario." Dino whimpered while he flopped into his seat finally his head in his hands while he groaned "Tsuna's always been my _sorellina_ , so why….why am I thinking about her like _that_." Dino was a mess, and Romario knew that his boss didn't want to admit to himself what he had been trying desperately to deny. It looks like he had to break it to him directly or Dino would stay in denial forever.

"Feelings change as people get older boss, she was your _sorellina_ when she was younger….maybe now that you've both grown up a bit she can be more then that."

"I don't understand." Dino whined while pulling at his blond hair, what did that even mean?

"You like her, don't you boss?" Romario questioned while Dino blinked at his right hand man blankly

"Of course, Tsuna's my _sorellina_." Dino reminded as if it was the most basic thing in the world, Romario sighing at his oblivious boss

"No boss, you _like_ her, don't you." Dino blinked at him again while Romario resisted the urge to shake his boss "Boss, you're in love with her." Romario had to spell it out it would seem. Dino's jaw dropped while his eyes widened, colour racing to his cheeks while he spluttered for words

"That...Tsuna's...I mean…" Romario chuckled lightly at his boss, it was clear from the reaction that Dino was in love with her, now as long as they could get it into his dense head that he was in love with the girl that had once been his sworn sister.

"Do you get flustered if your hands touch?" Romario asked while Dino flushed furiously but nodded "Get a pain in your chest when she calls you Dino-nii instead of Dino?" another nod "Get angry for no good reason when her Guaridans are close to her?" another nod "Boss, you're in love with her."

Dino held his head in his hands whimpering softly, he couldn't really be in love with her could he? He was eight years older then her, didn't that make him a creep? How could he be in love with his little sister, she was his little sister damn-it. Not just that, he had known her since she was thirteen.

"I'm a pedo, I'm a pervert, oh Primo this can't be happening." Dino sobbed while Romario petted his bosses head gently the Italian whimpering into his hands "Romario what do I do?" Dino whined while the older man chuckled

"Not sure boss….I guess you try seduce her?" Dino knocked his chair over as he stood and began to pace furiously again

"No way, she's my _sorellina_ , oh Primo I am the biggest pervert in the world, I can't do that!" Dino cried even while Romario tried to calm the blond down

"Boss she's over fourteen, besides even with you as her tutor, that only makes it so age of consent is sixteen." Romario shrugged "It's not like it's against the law here."

"That doesn't make it right Romario, she's Japanese anyway….and when did this turn from us talking about me being in love with her to age of consent….you're not suggesting that I….I…." Dino groaned grabbing his head again, he didn't even want to admit he was in love with his little sister, let alone talk about taking her into his bed. It horrified him, and the fact that they even had to talk about the age of consent just convinced him once again that he must be a pedo.

"Japanese age of consent is eighteen with an adult partner, and her birthday is in a few months." Romario noted while Dino tossed him a dirty look, the man shrugging, he just thought he might note that as well for his boss.

"You're not helping Romario, I'm seriously screwed here, do you have any idea what her Guardians, let alone Reborn and Nono would do to me if anyone found out that I harbour any feelings for my _sorellina_ other then just that?!" Dino cried while Romario sighed, his boss was right on that one, her guardians were very over-protective, and Reborn was still her tutor in a sense.

"Good luck boss." Romario bade giving him the thumbs up "We're rooting for you and the _principessa_." Dino could only sob in response. Why did he have to go and develop romantic feelings for Tsunahime? It was so much simpler when she was just his little sister.

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

From that day something changed in Dino, he stopped calling her his _sorellina_ , he called her Tsu-hime or Tsuna, like everyone else, he began to blush every time their hands touched while looking over papers, and he began to acknowledge, the twinge in his chest.

Dino was attracted to her

But Sawada Tsunahime was more then just oblivious to it, she still called him her Dino-nii, still smiled at him with that innocent smile, still hugged him randomly

This went on for some months, until finally the time of her eighteenth birthday came, soon Tsuna would be leaving his mansion and his tutelage, having grown in leaps and bounds on the boss duties expected of her from now on.

Dino was convinced that Reborn knew about his feelings, the hitman had been glaring at him more often, shooting in his direction or smacking him over the head every opportunity.

Dino was becoming more and more paranoid around his mansion that there might be a tall man in a black suit waiting for him around every corner ready to beat him, or to attack him. It was murder on his nerves

With her birthday only two days away, Dino was once again pacing in his office while Romario tried to calm his boss down. Dino had been finally getting over the mentality that he was a pedo or a pervert for liking Tsunahime, but that didn't make it any easier, she was barely going to be eighteen in two days time, but Dino had a feeling that if he left things like this and she went to the Vongola mansion he might lose his only chance to tell her.

Sure they would see one another in business and meetings, and he could go past the mansion whenever he was free from paperwork and other duties, but that didn't change that she would then be spending all her time with her Guardians again.

All of whom were attractive men, add in that Reborn and whoever was around her at the mansion. Dino was terrified that if he didn't make a move, or at least confess to her then he would be her Dino-nii forever and never have his chance to at least say something to her.

But then there was his nerves, to get past the terror of saying something and breaking whatever relationship they had now, of saying something and being rejected, of her being disgusted, of Tsuna not wanting to stay in contact. For her to suddenly treat him differently and stop giving him those random hugs that were so surprising but so very welcome.

To say he was torn was an understatement, Romario had been listening to his pros and cons rant for the last few hours, Dino had been wearing a hole into his expensive carpet from his pacing back and forth and his hair was sure to start falling out from the way he kept pulling at it nervously.

Dino finally sank into his chair with a sigh while still pulling at his hair, Romario watching his young boss with a soft smile

"Give it a chance boss." Romario encouraged while Dino looked up at him with his hesitant brown eyes

"But-"

"You'll regret it if you let her go now." Romario noted "Give it a chance." Dino sighed heavily before hanging his head into his hands again, chewing at his bottom lip. Did he really have the courage to say something to her? "You lived through Reborn's training, this can't be any harder." Romario noted while Dino blinked, Romario was right, he had survived being trained by an Arcobaleno.

"Alright." Dino whispered his brown eyes showing his determination as his head rose "I'll talk to her on her birthday."

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

Today was the day Tsuna turned eighteen, and as of tomorrow she would be living in the Vongola mansion with her Guardians and Timoteo, the old man would be handing over the reigns to her in small parts until she was ready to completely take over the Vongola and start her reform of the Mafia.

Dino had been shooting nervous glances her way all day, now at the evening party after having drunk a few glasses of wine for courage the young man approached her head on.

Tsuna blinking startled while Dino stood before her fidgeting with his tie

"T-Tsuna." Dino said suddenly while Tsuna tilted her head at him curiously "Uh...um…."

"Dino-nii?" he grabbed her hands then

"I like you." the words burst out while Tsuna blinked at him startled, looking down at the hands holding her own before blinking back up to his brown eyes

"I like you too Dino-nii." he really understood now what her Guardians had meant when saying she was oblivious to this sort of thing

"No, Tsu-hime, you don't understand. I like you, as in I wish for permission to court you." her eyes slowly widened then while her jaw dropped and heat rushed to her cheeks

"E-Eh?!" Tsuna squeaked while Dino drew together all his conviction, enough resolve to power a box animal for years, and he put it all on the line in this one moment

"I'm in love with you, Sawada Tsunahime, please, allow me to court you." Dino asked clearly and loudly, Tsuna blinking at him before her cheeks flushed a darker red her brown eyes falling shyly

"U-Um." Tsuna stuttered while she peeked at him again, what could she say to such conviction? "O-Okay."

Dino nearly fainted from joy while his face broke out into the biggest goofiest smile ever, a smile that lasted all of five seconds before he was lynched by Tsuna's Guardians.

"Bronco!?" Hayato snarled tackling him away from his juu-hime, Kyoya was even crowding, his tonfa's out while he pinned the blond Italian with his sharp gaze

"Dame-Dino, now you've done it." Reborn purred while tilting his fedora brim upwards with his Leon-gun "I hope you're prepared for the consequences."

Somehow, Dino really didn't mind what they tried to do to him, he had at least given her his feelings, and even gotten permission to try and court her from here on out, none of the Guardians would be able to quench the feeling of elation in his chest.

"I am well prepared." Dino noted as he kicked Hayato off himself and drew his whip, his brown eyes bright while he studied the gathering guardians "I am not backing down on this. I will court Tsu-hime, regardless of what any of you say." Reborn smirked at him

"Well, nice to know you found a backbone, before you died." the hitman purred while Dino looked over at the worried looking Tsuna. She was trying to stop her Guardians but they were all intent on killing one blond Italian horse.

"Tsu-hime, I won't be beaten." Dino announced while Tsuna looked at him startled, looking between her Guardians and him again while she whined softly in the back of her throat, but there was no way to stop them "I will gain the right to court you from them." Dino growled while pinning his eyes on the first male charging at him "With my _**Dying Will**_."

(^-^) (^-^) (^-^) (^-^)

So yeah, random little thing that was in my head when asked about doing a Dino/FemTsu pairing

Enjoy Queen Cavallone.

Not sure if I'll continue it, depends if the muse smacks me around and demands it. I haven't really written a lot of Dino before so apologies for him. Not sure if he was super OOC.

Got a FonxFem!Tsu in the works as well, because why not

Until next time

Ciao ciao.


End file.
